


A Safe Port in the Storm

by Vicky Ocean (VickyOcean)



Series: Scenes From A Peculiar Affair [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyOcean/pseuds/Vicky%20Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to have someone to come home to. Talon Karrde/Shada D'Ukal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe Port in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Set a while after Behind Closed Doors

Shada moved from her place in the doorway of the landing pit as the _Wild Karrde_ 's ramp was lowered. She walked up to the ship to greet the crew as they disembarked.

However, she had to quickly cover her mouth with her hand to conceal her grin at the sight of them. She suspected it wouldn't be very well received at the moment. She'd rarely seen a more miserable lot of people. Well, all except for Chin who was grinning, no doubt pleased he'd avoided whatever mess the rest of crew had gotten into. They were all covered head to toe in some sort of red dust. H'sishi's white and grey fur had been turned pink and was puffed out in displeasure. The effect might have been termed 'cute' if not for the angry snarl on her face.

Even Karrde who normally escaped such misadventures was looking particularly footsore and rather reddish himself except for the area around his eyes where his goggles had obviously been. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"What in the worlds happened to you?" she asked trying to keep the amusement out of voice as he walked past her.

"Don't ask," he muttered and kept going. He looked as if he stopped he might not start again. She followed him away from the landing area to the house they shared on base.

She keyed open the door for him and he stumbled down the steps to the conversation area.

"Don't sit down. You'll ruin-"

But Karrde had already collapsed on the sofa. "I'll sit anywhere I kriffing please."

She raised an eyebrow in shock at the profanity. It was rare from him. She went over to the sideboard, poured him a large glass of Whyrens and brought it to him. He lifted his head from the back of the sofa and opened his eyes giving her a grateful look. He downed the whiskey quickly and held out his glass for more. She filled his glass again. He took a few more sips before setting it down. He lifted up his foot and groaned as he tried to pull off his boot.

"Here. Let me help." She went over to him and grabbed his foot, but it slipped out of her hand. The dust covering his boot made it slippery. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

She got a good grip and tugged on the boot while he pulled his foot out. They then repeated the process for the other boot.

"Thanks." Karrde sighed in relief and stripped his socks off. He wiggled his toes in the plush carpet.

Shada set his dust covered boots outside the door. She wiped her now dirty red hands on her jumpsuit. When she returned he was sipping his whiskey again.

"Will you run a bath for me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You're having a shower first. Maybe more than one," she said, eyeing him.

"I don't think I can stand that long."

She'd rarely heard him sound so pitiful and she didn't bother hiding a smile. "I'll help you," she told him.

He seemed to perk up a bit at that offer. He held out a hand out and she hauled him to his feet. There was now a large reddish pink spot on the sofa where he had sat. She'd have to set the cleaning droid to work on it to see if it could be salvaged.

They went into the refresher where she helped him take off his clothes. She pushed him into the shower. "I'll be back in a second."

Shada took his filthy clothes and set them outside with his boots. When she returned she quickly shed her own clothes and took the zenji needles from her hair before joining him in the shower.

He was just standing under the spray with his arms braced against the wall looking as if he would fall down at any moment. The water ran red from the dust covering him as if he was bleeding. She gave him a quick once over to make sure he hadn't been hurt. Seeing no injuries she set to work on him. She washed his hair first. It took several washes before the grey at his temples was no longer pink. Then she started on the rest of him. He stood there passively and uncomplaining as she scrubbed his body until the water ran clear again.

After she led him out of the shower, he sat down wearily on the edge of the tub as she ran the water in it. She added the bath salts that were supposed to aid in relaxation to the water. She lowered the lights to a soothing glow. Then she went back to the living room to grab his glass and pick up one for herself and the bottle. Normally, his eyes would be tracking her naked form across the room, but he didn't seem to be the least bit interested. He appeared to be concentrating on staying upright.

She set the glasses and bottle down on the edge of the tub. "C'mon," she said stepping into the tub. He got in with her and sat down cradled between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back against her.

He leaned his head back against her shoulder and she could feel him relaxing in her arms. He let out a long slow breath. "This feels wonderful. Thank you."

"My pleasure." She combed his damp hair back from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh, Shada," he said softly. "What would I do without you?"

"Get in all manner of trouble it seems."

"I hate desert worlds." He reached for his glass and took a sip.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It was a big mess from start to finish. The highlight of which was getting lost in a sandstorm. A red sandstorm." He sighed again. "Remind me to issue some sort of order banning the use of the term 'blue milk run'." She laughed. "I'm serious," he grumbled.

"I know." She stroked his hair soothingly and didn't press him any further. She'd get the whole story from Chin later.

They soaked in the tub until the water began to cool and Karrde began to nod off. Shada helped him out of the tub and dried him off. "Why don't you take a nap?" she suggested.

They went into the bedroom and she pulled the back the covers of their bed. She smiled as he fell nearly face first on the bed, burying his head in the pillow. She pulled the sheet over him and rubbed her hands along his back. "Do you want me to give you a massage?"

He shook his head and held a hand out to her. "Stay with me?"

"For a little while," she agreed. She really needed to get back to work on the security arrangements for the upcoming intelligence conference, but it could wait for a bit longer. She could use a nap herself. She hadn't slept very well the last few nights.

Shada dropped her towel on the floor and slid into bed beside him. He pulled her to him and gave a tremendous sigh. "I'm glad you weren't with us this time," he murmured into her damp hair.

"Why's that?"

"Because then you would be as exhausted as I am and wouldn't have felt like taking care of me."

She laughed a little at that. "If I'd have been there, you might have avoided this incident all together," she pointed out.

He gave a noncommittal grunt and she smiled. No matter how much he valued her skills, Talon Karrde still didn't like admitting someone might have prevented a situation he couldn't.

Shada closed her eyes and relaxed against him, enjoying the feel of his warm body wrapped around hers. She thought how strange it was that she used to not be able to sleep when she was in the same bed as him. Now she had a hard time sleeping when he wasn't there.

She had nearly drifted off when he started chuckling. "Did you see H'sishi?" he asked.

"I did," Shada laughed herself. "She looked like giant pink pitten."

"A murderous giant pink pitten. I thought she was going to rip out Odonnl's throat. He couldn't stop laughing."

"He should know better than that."

"I can't really blame him. I had a hard time not laughing myself." Karrde's arms tighten around her and he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. "I'm a lucky man to have you to take care of me, my darling."

"At least you're easier to wash than H'sishi would be."

The End


End file.
